The invention is an elongated tube into which men can urinate while standing and have the tube direct the urine to a receptacle without splatter.
There is a long outstanding need for a device which will allow men--especially men with arthritis, conditions which cause shaking, and other similar problems--to urinate while standing without splatter. Various devices have been shown in prior art for example in U.S. Pat. No. 268,555 by Simpson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,480 by Michal, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,502 by Bortle, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,400 by Jonec, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,020 by Hubrig, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,161 by Cross. However none of these devices have solved the problem satisfactorily.
The problem is solved here by a urine tube which, in one form, has an attachment fixture which allows the tube to be secured in many ways, has an input neck which in use holds itself open and which in stowage is flat, and has a weighted ring which holds the output end open and keeps the output end within a receptacle. This solution is not suggested in any prior art or any combinations of prior art.